1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ophthalmic apparatus and a recording medium having an ophthalmic program stored therein.
2. Related Art
An ophthalmic apparatus determines diopter power of an intraocular lens (hereinafter referred to as IOL) to be inserted in an examinee's eye by a cataract surgery, for example. In the cataract surgery, in order to determine (calculate) power (hereinafter referred to as diopter power) of the IOL, eye characteristic data specific to the examinee such as corneal refractive power and the ocular axial length of the examinee's eye are measured after removal of a crystalline lens nucleus. Based on these data, the diopter power of the IOL is calculated in accordance with an IOL calculating formula made by logic. Examples of a known IOL calculating formula include an SRK formula and an SRK/T formula (refer to JP-T-2007-505716).
In recent years, as one of the IOLs, a TORIC-Intraocular lens (TORIC IOL) for astigmatism correction is known. In a case of prescribing such a TORIC IOL, the corneal curvature and the corneal astigmatic axis are calculated by a keratometer (for example, refer to JP-A-2003-169778). Also, the ocular axial length is calculated by an ocular axial length measurement apparatus. Based on these calculation results, a TORIC IOL to be inserted is determined.
Subsequently, a surgeon uses a dedicated member to place a first mark on an examinee's eye in the direction of the horizontal axis thereof. The surgeon also places a second mark at a position corresponding to the astigmatic axis (strong principal meridian direction) of the examinee's eye with reference to the first mark. The surgeon inserts the intraocular lens into the eye so that the second mark and the astigmatic axis of the TORIC-Intraocular lens correspond to each other.